


A Life Returned

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: For hundreds of years the land of Hatari was unknown to the rest of Tellius, believing themselves to be the only survivors of the Great Flood. But one tragic incident causes their first visitor to arrive...a heron named Rafiel. Queen Nailah is intrigued by this mysterious figure...what will she learn about him and vice-versa? Spoilers for FE10. Retool/rewrite of The Land of Hatari.
Relationships: Nailah/Rafiel (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

The Year Was 625.

The harsh winds of the desert spiraled across its unforgiving landscape. This was known as Death to the citizens that spoke about it. _"You must never go into the desert,"_ adults would tell their children, _"it is where people go to die."_

And yet, here Queen Nailah was.

Not alone of course, her subjects wouldn't let her. But periodically she ventured into the Desert to make sure all was well. No evil was lurking in its sands to threaten her land, the ONLY land left after the Great Flood.

The Land…..of Hatari.

"Here's another one, Your Highness."

Nailah turned. A pack of her land's best soldiers always volunteered to make sure their Queen would come back safely. And she would _let_ them, on the condition they returned back to their families. Before her eye one of them was showing her a skeleton caught in the sand.

"Another brother…..tis a shame."

"Indeed it is," she replied. She almost sounded a tad….disappointed? This Desert was the only thing separating Hatari from what remained of the lands beyond. Crossing it would be unthinkable if her people would still share the same fate. "Let's look this way. Come, Volug."

A shifted wolf followed her steps. He was quiet but he never hesitated to follow Nailah's command. It took the other soldiers days to prepare but he would always wait by the country's edge, not moving onward until she did.  
The pack continued to survey the land, but it was the middle of summer. The heat was _strong._

"There's the marker."

Each time in the desert, the pack would get a little further. They marked their circumference with flags connected by twine. The way the one in front of Nailah pointed ahead…was it a sign?

"Queen Nailah, we should stop and drink some water. Here, we'll get you some."  
"I'm going this way for a bit. You all can rest."

The soldiers looked up, horror on their faces.

"P-Past the marker? But Your Highness….w-we'll follow if that's what you really want…."

She turned back at them. Face firm, but not malicious.

"No need. Volug is with me."

And she got past the twine line before they could even reply.

* * *

More sand. More and more sand. It was unknown how long the Desert went on for, and part of Nailah's surveys was to answer that question. Volug rubbed his nose on her ankle to remind her.

"I know, Volug…..if they can't see us we'll worry everyone. Still…..it seems we get nowhere with these surveys."

His look suggested he agreed. Not that he ever disagreed. And not that anyone else would discern Volug's moods by looking at him.

"What secrets lie beyond the Desert….." Nailah walked on. Something had caught her eye. Since one eye was always covered, unable to see what the world had to offer, she always kept the other one as sharp as she could. "Volug, do you see that?"

A nod. _His_ vision was unmatched. Now Nailah picked up her pace. The closer she got, the more the shape of this tbd called out to her. Eventually she heard worried shouts from the guards. But eventually…..she reached a small sand pit.

And someone she hadn't seen before - no _, imagined_ before - appeared before her eye. She stared down, trying to figure this strange creature out.

Wings.

Long blonde hair.

Pointed ears.

White robes.

What…what was this person?

Volug had caught up to her, where she moved into the pit to examine the being further. He had a pulse, faint as it was. But he was pale and broken out in fever. Carefully, Nailah lifted him up, ever so gently. She didn't know him but…..the concern of _breaking_ him briefly crossed her mind.

"Hello…..can you hear me?"

The birdman stirred.

"I'm not an enemy. You were lying in the sand. Please, open your eyes."

And he did. They were a hazy green, nothing Nailah had seen before.

"Where…am…I…..?"

"You're….you're in the Desert of Death." Nailah murmured. "How did you get here? Who are you?"

The man had no answer, for his strength was gone. He needed to be treated before the Desert claimed another victim. Nailah and Volug caught up to their countrymen.

"Queen Nailah…..who is this? Where did he come from?"

"I don't know." Nailah looked down at the surviving heron, Rafiel. "But if we wish to know, we must return home."

* * *

The Year was 625.

The beloved Apostle of Begnion, Misasha, had been assassinated. Shock and anger spread across the empire. And forces conspired to put the blame squarely on the tribe of Laguz that had neighbored their country.

The Herons.

This resulted in the darkest event in the history of Beorc and Laguz - the beautiful and pristine Serenes Forest had been set ablaze, and no Heron was safe from the rage of the citizens. They wanted justice.

And if every Heron man, woman, and child had to _burn_ so be it.

Rafiel had seen the flames with his own eyes. And he _felt_ his clan die, one by one.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here begins the retool of concept, complete with a new title and all. Like I said at the end of Land of Hatari, I wanted to reframe the story around Rafiel and Nailah meeting, becoming closer, and all the stuff we only hear about in Radiant Dawn. It still allows me to make a land around what little was given on Hatari, but with a more relaxed energy to it. Many of the concepts and characters I will repurpose for this.
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy!


	2. The Wolf Land, Hatari

The other soldiers were speechless when their Queen showed them what she had found. A woman….no, man like nothing they had seen before. With wings!

"Like the birds!" one shouted.

Whoever….or whatever he was, Nailah refused to let him die in the desert, alone. On her orders the pack carried the man back to town. All of them had their questions…..who was he? Something beyond this world? Was he friend or foe?

Alongside his Queen Volug only titled his head at the man. He was so weak, so fragile.

Could he even survive?

"Queen Nailah, what should we tell the people?"

"Tell them? Tell them _what_?" Nailah scoffed the mere idea. "This discovery is our secret for now, do you all understand me? Some of you might have your doubts but I want to understand this man and his story myself."

Volug glanced behind his Queen. Some clearly didn't like the idea but they all gave verbal agreement after a few moments.

* * *

Mosha was the first city. By all residents it was known more fondly as "The Wall of Hatari", as it would be the first settlement any traveler would stumble upon. Normal days consisted of guards doing patrol, vendors trading their wares to residents from other towns, beorc and laguz children playing in the streets.

This was not a normal day, of course.

"Your Highness! Welcome back!"

The mighty Queen had returned, as she always did. All of her soldiers had returned as well. The collective wife or mother could sigh in relief. Hatari would be safe yet again. Of course, Nailah always stressed the chance something could be discovered, but people would always shrug it off.

"Praise be the Goddess! Queen Nailah and our brothers have returned!" shouted a clergyman. Every resident they passed bowed before their ruler. The soldiers behind her were careful to keep what they had found hidden in a cart covered by a sheet. Some weapons and provisions had to be ditched in order to make space.

"Thank you, thank you…." Nailah had made sure Volug was always keeping an eye on it. "I will take a brief reprieve at the inn, and then I shall return to the capital."

"Can't you stay for longer?" asked one beorc child. "You're the Queen!" But she merely smiled at him and crouched down to tussle his hair.

"That's precisely why I cannot stay here for too long. But I thank you for thinking of me. Your parents must've raised you well." The statement, as she suspected, brought broad smiles to not only the child but those around him that had hurt. Good. She needed all the goodwill she could muster.

She did bring in a stranger to the country.

XXXXX

She wanted to return to her palace as fast as she could, but not when this man was still this indisposed. He needed to rest in something softer, just for a while. Volug carefully brought him to the room as the Queen gave orders for the soldiers:

_Do not allow any visitors. Get food and water. And pillows._

They had picked a rather spacious room that of course, would fit the royal guest the inn had been anticipating. But Nailah had no intention to relax. She wanted to know more about the mysterious man.

"Look at him, Volug. No one in Hatari would even imagine such a being."

Her servant nodded. He always was a man of few words. Nailah carefully approached the figure, and ran a hand near his golden locks.

"He needs a bath, don't you think? But only when he can stand."

"….."

"I don't know when he'll awaken. But I don't want him to wake up alone. Stand outside the door, Volug, I'll try to ease him in."

The command was obeyed without reluctance. Nailah could handle herself. And there she stood, staring at the man. How she wished she had two eyes to view him with!

"What do you eat, birdman….? Well, water is what you'll want first. I'll make sure it's fresh."

* * *

It was nightfall when the heron finally opened his eyes. They had to adjust to the calming candlelight in the room, but it was a step far beyond the harsh sunlight and desert heat, and for that he was internally grateful. Something had taken mercy on him.

"You're awake."  
Or rather, someone. Rafiel strained his eyes looking the figure over….and again he prayed to the Goddess. She was a laguz, that much was clear. And this laguz had held out a bowl of cold water.

"Drink first, stranger. You're resting at an inn in town." Nailah noticed how his hand was shaking as it tried to hold it so she kept it steady for him. He drank. And drank. And drank. Drank until the bowl was empty. "Shall I fetch more?"

"No….t-thank you."

"It's no trouble. You were in the Desert of Death. It has that name for a _reason_." It was not a playful chide but rather a concerning scold. "But….I sense you have questions. Please, ask what you desire."

In the bed Rafiel was feeling comfort he hadn't felt in a very long time. After so much pain. Perhaps it was worth it to ask.

"Is…..is this all a dream?"

"I'm sorry?" Nailah frowned. "I assure you, stranger, I am no specter. I am Queen Nailah, of Hatari."

"Are….are you sure?" asked the heron in a low voice. "Such a place is unknown to me. If it is unknown, then it must only exist in the realm of dreams." He seemed….oddly amused by his guess. "Yes….yes, that's it. It's all a dream….."

"Where do you hail from, stranger?"

"Where are my manners?" The heron sat up as best he could. "I am Prince Rafiel, of Serenes. It's a lush green kingdom, with herons like myself. I am honored to be in your presence, Queen Nailah."

"If what you say is true, then why isn't I that is wondering if it is a dream?"

Rafiel blinked his green eyes.

"Because such a name is unknown to me, as you are….what did you say? A heron?"

"Perhaps your kingdom only exists in the realm of dreams. I'm your first visitor from the land of mortals."

"Are you hearing yourself, Prince Rafiel?" Nailah challenged. "I'm the one that found you in the middle of the desert, on the verge of death. What horrible dream brings such a fate?"

"Well….." The heron began, but his stomach growled. He looked embarrassed. "I….suppose I need some food to explain. I see all sorts of delicacies before my eyes, adding to my dream theories."

Nailah looked between him and the Hatarian food. "What do you consume?"

"Oh, only fruit, vegetables, and nuts."

"Only…." Did she even hear him right? "That's insane. I've never met someone that doesn't eat any meat. Perhaps it truly is some kind of dream," she said, this time joking. She filled up whatever met that criteria in another bowl, and handed it out.

"Thank you, Queen Nailah, Lady of Dreams."

"Shall I leave to give you privacy?"

"No, no…..you can s-stay." He took his first bite, from a melon of some sort. Sweet! Juicy! Filled with flavor! Nailah watched him chew the morsel. They were slow chews but he clearly was enjoying being able to eat _anything._ "Am….I offending you, Queen Nailah?"

"Not at all."

"Your eyes…."

"My eyes…?"

Rafiel swallowed. "I'm sorry. It seems a terrible accident took one of them away. The other one is rather striking, if I may be candid."

Nailah nearly burst out into laughter. "You're a funny heron! But this was no childish bout with a spear. No….the secret of this is something much more sinister."

"I'm sorry for prying."  
"Do not apologize, Prince Rafiel. Perhaps one day I'll tell you the story."

"One day? Will my dream last that long?" asked the heron as he helped himself to another fruit. "Well now I must be sure this is a dream. Fruit this good only exists in what our minds think up, for pleasure."

"Is that so?" Nailah pondered. "By the way, I am surprised you can understand me. I assume Serenes has the same language as Hatari?"

"…yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes. This tongue….usually I only hear it when my people are meditating in the forest. Where I come from, commoners and modern-day beorc use something else."

"What does it sound like?"

Rafiel tried saying a few words in the tongue only he knew.

"Pah! Only in my dreams would I hear something that sounds so strange!" Nailah exclaimed. "But I think we cannot spend the whole night joking around like this. At daybreak we will make our way to the palace."

"Palace? Of Hatari?"

"Yes. It's nothing like this inn. You will recover properly there. Can you walk?"

"Forgive me. I don't think I could even get out of this bed on my own. But what does it matter? I will wake up, and I shall not see you anymore."

Now Nailah was getting concerned. "When you wake up, what will you do?"

Admittedly, he hadn't given it much thought. But there was much to do. First he would check on his parents, the King and Queen of Serenes. Then his sister, Lillia. Then his younger brother, Reyson. Then a visit to the infant Leanne, his youngest sister. And then he'd-

"I would look at my beautiful forest. Everytime I look at it, it'd give me peace. The birds, the flowers….it reminds me of how much I truly love my home."

"I don't understand. Right now….er, in your dream….is it not there anymore?"

For once, Rafiel didn't seem so keen to remember. He set the finished plate down. He closed his eyes, to remember the horrific sights he had seen. Never before did he want to forget something so badly.

"No. It was burned to the ground by angry beorc."

"How cruel!" Nailah exclaimed. "What was the cause of such anger?! How dare they!"

"Queen Nailah…..for someone locked in my dreams, you're becoming quite upset."

"Dream or not, it is clear this place brings you happiness. There is no excuse in the world that could validate such a barbaric act! Did your people declare war on them?!"

"W-War?" His kind hated even the mere mention of the word. And now he was sensing the same negative emotions within the Queen that always made herons ill and exhausted. "N-No. Herons are a peaceful kind. We do not fight people. We loathe violence."

Nailah realized how pale Rafiel was getting. "I'm….sorry. So, what happened next? What group gave your kind a new home?"

"…."

"Prince Rafiel?"

"There's…..not anyone left."

"What?" This was the first time in a while Nailah had been taken so aback by something. She started to piece it all together. "You're….the last one."

"Yes. For now."

"For now?"

Rafiel pulled the covers up. "When this dream finally ends, I'll come back to them. All of them. Oh, it will be such a beautiful morning!"

"Rafiel…..no, Prince Rafiel….." Nailah pulled a chair closer to his bedside. "If you wake up and see them, will you tell them about me?"

"I promise, Queen Nailah. You've made sure this dream doesn't end in total nightmare. I will think about the soothing water, the delicious fruit…..the way your eye twinkles….every second. And I'll make sure my family hears it, too. All the herons!"

Nailah nodded. "Please…..let them know."

"Queen Nailah, your voice….did it crack?"

"No," she said sharply. She stood up. "I will let you sleep some more. Have a good rest, Prince Rafiel."

"W-Wait."

"Yes?"

Rafiel closed his eyes. "If this is truly the last time we will meet…..then I humbly request….i-if it is alright with milady…..I feel your hand. And you, mine."

"What a request. Normally gutsy Hatarians try for something more." But Nailah held out her bare hand. "But I will do anything…..to make your dream all the more pleasurable."

"Thank you." And he led his own hand out, with the two touching. Neither said a word after that. Rafiel's hand was what Nailah had expected…soft. Fragile. Like a sudden jerk could break some bones. But for some reason, she felt soothed. And at hers, Rafiel marveled at how…..strong it was. As if it could smash anything at all. It gave him…..reassurance. Everything would be okay.

Unfortunately, that would take longer than he was expecting.

* * *

Volug awoke from his nap outside the door when Nailah finally stepped out. The wolf looked up at his Queen, curious to know what she had learned.

"Volug….I fear the worst. Mere earthly things like food, water, and bedrest will not heal this man. No….if _only_ he had lost vitality."

Nailah wiped a single tear from her "good" eye.

"Our land is no lush forest…..but he needs a home. He needs…..so _much_."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas. Denial is the first step, after all. I suppose if I get too sad, I can always listen to the lines of Valentine Rafiel+Nailah in FEH again. Beautiful alts. Anyways I'll see you all next time.


End file.
